


Beans

by buddyroll



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Beans!, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Young Love, cute fluff, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyroll/pseuds/buddyroll
Summary: Link's curiosity gets the better of him when he wants to know why Rhett is so in love with beans.Inspired by GMM #936: Exotic Bean Taste Test





	

“Why  _ do  _ you love beans so much?”

 

It was a Friday afternoon, and the two had just finished filming that day’s episode of MORE. But what had interested Link more than playing a game called “Doody Head” was why his best friend profoundly declared his love for the mushy sprouts every time the topic came up. The main episode had been all about beans, and Link decided it was time to ask the question that had been nagging at the back of his mind for ages.

 

“Wait. You seriously don't know?”

 

“Rhett,” he sighed. “Do you think I'd be asking you if I knew? What part of  _ ‘why do you love beans? _ ’ is so difficult to understand?”

 

“Nothing…”

 

The taller man stopped to look at the brunet, and a smirk dashed across his face as Link stood there in utter, blatant confusion.

 

“... Nah, brother, it's nothing. I just thought you’d have remembered…” he trailed off.

 

“ _ Remembered what?!”  _ Link cried.

 

“Aw, c’mon, buddyroll. You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that.” He enjoyed playing these kinds of games with Link, the kind where he would push his buttons and tease the crap outta him until he was on the verge of anger.

 

Link, clearly annoyed and a bit frustrated with Rhett’s playful attitude, threw the older man a glare before agitatedly repeating, “What  _ is  _ it with you and your  _ beans _ , brother?”

 

“Link…” He began slowly, trying to refresh the man’s memory. “1995, senior year of high school. We were working on of those dumb class projects at your house after school…”

 

***

 

_... College-ruled notebook paper was blanketed across the oval coffee table in the living room, pens and markers and poorly-drawn sketches strewn across the top of the lined sheets in an un-orderly manner. _

 

_ In the kitchen, a mess of dinner utensils and various cookware littered the white tile-top counter. A cast-iron skillet here, a pasta strainer there… it was all cluttered into a pile so big that the counter was no longer visible beneath it all. _

 

_ “Uh… Link? You know we gotta clean all this up before your momma gets home, right?” _

 

_ “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Link pulled a stray pot off of the top of the mass and slammed it recklessly on top of the gas stove. He searched around for the can opener before digging through the pantry and pulling out a can of black beans. _

 

_ “Since when do you cook?” _

 

_ “Since my momma’s out at the store and we’re here alone, hungry as heck, and we ain’t got nothin’ to eat. Can you go start the project? We only got a few more days to work on it.” _

 

_ He opened the can of beans, drained some of the liquid into the kitchen sink, and poured the remaining contents into the pot on the stove.  _

 

_ “Sure thing, buddyroll. I’m on it.” _

 

_ As Rhett departed the kitchen, Link continued to scavenge the fridge for more ingredients. He pulled out a Ziploc bag of diced jalapeños, a bag of shredded cheddar cheese, and a Tupperware container stuffed with small chunks of ham. _

 

_ It came naturally to him; it wasn't hard to tell what tastes went with what, like how the spicy pepper went with the savory meat. He sprinkled handfuls of the additions into the lukewarm black beans until it all looked proportionate. Then he stirred the inners of the pot, topped it all off with a lid, and he brought the temperature of the burner up to medium-high before placing the leftover mix-ins back in the fridge. _

 

_ Six minutes later the beans were done. _

 

_ “Rhett! The beans are ready. Come get ‘em while they’re hot!” _

 

_ Almost as if he appeared out of nowhere, Rhett was immediately in the kitchen, leaning over the pot on the stove. _

 

_ “Hey, back off! And grab me a spoon outta that drawer, would ya?” _

 

_ “Yes, mom.” _

 

_ “Doofus.” _

 

_ The blond handed Link the spoon, and in return, Link dipped it into the pot and brought it back out, overflowing with a heaping lump of beans. _

 

_ Rhett started to grab at the spoon but the younger boy stopped him. “Uh uh! Not so fast. You're gonna burn your mouth. Here, blow on it.” _

 

_ He held the spoon up to his buddy’s mouth. After Rhett had cooled the beans, he glanced at Link, who smiled and nodded approvingly. He slipped the spoon into Rhett’s mouth before pulling it out and setting it on a dishtowel on the counter. Instantly, Rhett’s large eyes widened with delight. _

 

_ “Link Freaking Neal,” Rhett exclaimed as he swallowed the concoction. “This is by far the  _ best _ thing you have  _ ever _ done in my presence!” _

 

_ Link didn't have a chance to reply before being pulled into the tightest hug he’d ever received from the other boy. _

 

_ “Whatta ya gonna say ‘bout my cooking now?” _

 

_ “I don't know, man, but I can tell you, one thing’s for sure: I am  _ completely  _ in love with beans, and I guarantee you I will be forever…” _

 

_ *** _

 

“Oh my gosh,” Link said, his face turning pink. “ _ I’m  _ the reason beans are, like, your favorite food ever?!”

 

“Oh, I don't think you understand, buddyroll. You ain’t just the reason I’m in love with beans... My whole life revolves around you. And baby, I ain't ccomplainin'. You’re the reason for literally  _ everything _ I’m in love with… Link… I love it all... because every little thing reminds me of you.”

 

Link was beaming at this point, and Rhett tried to turn away in an attempt to hide his own blush, but Link tackled him onto the couch and squeezed the taller man with all of his might. Rhett let out a laugh that made Link’s heart jump.

 

“Rhett,” he said softly as he smiled and rolled onto his own couch cushion, then readjusted and curled up against his best friend.

 

“Rhett, I don't think you've ever told me why you like wood so much.”

 

Rhett leaned his head against Link's, and his lips furled into a smile before parting.

  
“We were about halfway through sophomore year of college -- either ‘97 or ‘98 -- and you’d signed us up for that woodworking club in the second semester…”

 

 

 


End file.
